1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to potted plant rotators and specifically to means for supporting loads and for protecting the internal components of a plant rotator from damage due to water leakage.
Potted plant rotators are known for promoting symmetrical growth of light-seeking, house-grown potted plants. The electrical components of a plant rotator are subject to damage from spilled or overflowing water provided to the potted plant. It is therefore necessary to provide protection for the electrical components.